Never Looking Back
by Shadow7900
Summary: Follow the journey Of a young boy, Deserax Sevecan, as he travels through Jhonto. On the way, he has to deal with his abusive father, and the ties that Father has created.
1. First step

Future reference:

"This" = human speak.

"_This" =human thought_

-This- = pokemon speak.

-_This- = pokemon thought._

* * *

><p>Pokemon. Wondrous creatures that have the ability to shoot fire, fly, pour water from there mouths, and just about anything else you can think of. There have been many great trainers throughout the many years the pokemon league has been active. Our story starts with a young boy, rushing to put as many things in his backpack as possible at midnight. This boy would be Deserax Sevecan, living in Newbark town, at the age of 14.<p>

"Kodiak, can you put some of the things in my bag? I need to go down stairs to get the rest of the supplies." said quietly.

Kodiak, the Riolu nodded and started to take the things Deserax laid out and put them in the back pack. Meanwhile, Deserax was slowly creeping down the stairs. As he went further down, the smell of booze and cigarettes smacked him in the face.

"_Wake him up, and you can kiss your life good bye!" _Deserax thought to himself. You see, Deserax himself was a kind boy, but his father was a different subject all together. Mean, cruel, abusive, and hateful of anything pokemon. It was so hard to always keep Kodiak hidden, but he had managed to do it for about a year. Deserax slowly got onto the ground level and went to the pantry. He looked at the knobs, but saw that they were padlocked.

"Figures..." Deserax said a little to loudly. He instantly regretted it as he heard rustling in his fathers chair. Deserax slowly turned around fearing the worst, but was thankful to see that he had just switched positions. While Deserax was looking at his father, he got an idea. He quietly went back up the stairs to his room and closed his door. He noticed that Kodiak was done putting every thing in the bag.

"Thanks Kodiak, but I need you to do me another favor. I need you to come down stairs with me, and use force palm right on my dads head. That should leave him knocked out, and at best, paralyze him so we can grab the pantry key, get the food we need, and leave here forever. Will you do that for me?

-Riolu!- Kodiak then made a fist in the air.

"Thanks buddy." Deserax then got his backpack on and slowly went downstairs for the lat time, followed by Kodiak. Once downstairs, Kodiak silently crept over to Deserax's father. He pulled a palm back and stored some energy, and then struck the father right in the head. After a few moments of complete silence, Deserax finally got the courage to sneak over and take the key that he always had right next to him. He then quickly went to the pantry, unlocked it and opened it up. Inside, he found chips, booze, and a few cans of food and a manual can opener. He grabbed some of the chips, the cans of food, and the can opener and shoved them in his back, next to the pokemon food. He was about to close the pantry himself, when the door slammed shut on its own. Deserax slowly glanced over and found that it was his father.

"Hello, dearest son." Father said, dripping with sarcasm. "What could we be doing now? Stealing food? Don't you get enough 'milk' from me? Speaking of which, you look hungry." Father slowly started to unfasten his pants. "Get over here and star-"

"NOOOO!" Deserax shouted out of fear. He was on the ground, holding a hand near his face wearing an expression that feared for his life.

"Now now, why did you have to go and do that? If you would have just submitted like the bitch you are, I would've let you go without a beating... Now look what's about to happened." He cracked his fists and went over to Deserax.

"N-no, no! Not again, please! Don't!" Deserax's word fell on deaf ears however as his father picked him up off of the floor, holding him by his shirt. Deserax closed his eyes, expecting pain. His father pulled a fist back,

_**Kodiak's point of view.**_

When I realized that master's father was awake, I instinctively hid. After all, Master had taught me to stay hidden when his father was awake. I could hear his father unfastening his pants.

_-Not again... Why...- _I felt tears starting to stream down my cheeks, and tried my bet to hold them back.

"NOOOO!" I shot my head up with a shocked expression. Deserax knows what happens if he said no. _-He said no... Oh no...-_ I saw him pick up Deserax and draw a fist back.

_-No... No.. NO Longer!-_ I rushed at the man and started to charge up a force palm. I jumped up and hit the center of the mans spine. I heard a crack, and I saw the man fall to the side. From what I could see he was still breathing.

_**Normal point of view.**_

Deserax felt himself hit the ground, but a lot less harder then the force that he would normally get thrown. He opened his eyes and and saw his father unconscious on the floor, with Kodiak behind him.

"You... Saved me Kodiak?"

-Ri!- The pokemon said. Deserax then rushed over to Kodiak and grabbed him into a deep hug.

"Thank you... Thank you so much!" Deserax sobbed. His best friend had saved him from a horrible fate. His best friend gave him the chance to start anew. After what felt like forever, Deserax finally stopped crying and looked at Kodiak.

"Kodiak, are you ready to get out of here?" Deserax asked, wiping leftover tears from his eyes.

Kodiak nodded. _-More then you know.- _He thought to himself. Deserax then went over to were his bag was and put it on. He then grabbed his faithful pokemon and walked toward the front door. He took one look back at the life he was leaving. Leaving all of the pain, suffering, abuse, to start his own chapter in his life. Deserax then bolted out the door, racing to the lab to get registered.

* * *

><p>So, how did I do? Please leave a review, but no flames porvavor.<p> 


	2. Past rememberence

Future reference:

"This" = human speak.

"_This" =human thought_

-This- = pokemon speak.

-_This- = pokemon thought._

Deserax was sprinting through New Bark town, racing toward the Pokemon lab.

"_Oh come on, why do we have to live on the far side of the town?" _Deserax finally manged to get to the main road of the town. Deserax stopped and dropped Kodiak and put his hands on his knees to try and recover breath. He ended up on the ground gasping for air. After a few minutes of resting, Deserax finally was able to catch his breath. Before he got up, he looked around the street, just out of sheer curiousity. He glanced over to the flickering street lights, followed by looking at all the buildings like they were brand new.

"Things sure look different at night time." Deserax said out loud. He remembered the first time he came to New Bark town, and how he met his faithful friend.

_**Flash back.**_

Deserax wondered through the streets of this new strange town, looking as if every shadow would jump out and massacre him. This young boy of just five had some how managed to survive wandering from route 30 and 29, and has now ended up in this town. His stomach growled for the billionth time that day.

"Food..." Deserax mumbled. He looked around and saw a nearby garbage can. He walked over to it and could smell some kind of food in there. Sadly, he was to short to reach in. Overcome with hunger and sadness, he sat down and just cried his eyes out. He went over the events of how he got here anyway as he cried.

Before this, Deserax was living peacefully with his mother and father. That was until in a robbery that his parents were shot. Deserax was able to hide until the robber was gone, but his mother and father were dead. With nowhere else to go, he went wandering down route 30 until eventually he came to this strange town. Now, here he is crying.

Down the street, a man and a women were walking around at night, clearly coming home from a romantic date. They were both laughing at each others joke and overall just enjoying each others company. That is until the women heard crying.

"Honey, do you hear that?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like crying." Bryant looked down the street to see if he could tell what was making the noise, but to no avail.

"I really think we should check it out. What if it's a pokemon?"

"I don't know if that's a pokemon. It sounds more human then anything, but yeah, we do need to check it out." The duo then walked briskly down the street to see what could be making the crying. They came upon Deserax who was rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but failing horribly.

"Oh dear, whats wrong sweety?" Sasha crouched down and picked up Deserax.

"Mommy, daddy, gone." Deserax said through sniffles.

"Were are your mommy and daddy little one?" Sasha asked.

Deserax took a deep breath trying to recover after crying so much. "Bird town."

"Bird town?" Sasha looked at Bryant. "Do you know what 'bird town' is?"

"If anything, I would say it would be violet city. If so, how did he manege to get from there to here and not be taken by any pokemon?" Bryant looked at the boy. Although he managed to not get taken by anybody or anything, he was pretty cut up. He also looked starving. It was confirmed when Deserax's stomach growled again.

"Oh! You must be starving! Come, lets get you some food." She looked at Bryant. "Bryant, we can't just leave him here, if we do, he might not make it another day."

"I wasn't planning on leaving him." He then reached for Deserax and he jumped into his arms. Deserax was smiling because he finally found someone who looked like they cared.

"Come on little man, lets get you some food!" Bryant then held Deserax in one arm, and Sasha's hand in another.

About 3 years later, Deserax was in trainer school. That day when he was on his way home, he found a pokemon just wandering out in the field by the school.

"Hey, a pokemon!" Deserax sprinted to the pokemon, eager on seeing what it was. Surprisingly the Pokemon didn't run.

"_Hey, I thought wild pokemon run when seeing a person." _Deserax thought until he got to the pokemon. He wasn't able to identify what it was, but what was clear was that the pokemon looked badly injured. Cuts, bruises, a massive gash in his legs, and an arm was bent away it shouldn't have been.

"Oh no! No wonder you didn't run, you cant even move!" Deserax looked around to see if he could spot any one near him, but no one was around.

"I won't let you just die! I'll take you to the pokemon center!" Deserax then scooped up the poor pokemon and ran as fast as his legs could carry him all the way to the pokemon center. Once he saw the center, he ran into the loby.

"Pokemon, hurt, help!" Deserax said between breaths.

"Chancy, get the stretcher out now!" Nurse joy called out. Two chancy immediately came out carrying a stretcher. The placed it on the ground and Deserax put the pokemon on it. The chancy picked up the stretcher and went to the back. Deserax was followed, but was stopped by nurse joy.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back there. The pokemon looks really bad, and needs medical treatment.

"Well, could you please tell me what kind of pokemon it is?" Deserax looked up at the nurse, hopeful that she knew what kind it was. Nurse joy then went behind here counter and pulled out a book. She looked through it and stopped on a page.

"Well, it's a Riolu, but I've never seen one in Jonto before. It's so far away from home!" Nurse joy then closed the book and put it away. "What happened to the poor thing?"

"I wish I knew. I found it like that walking home from trainer school." Deserax then went to sit on a nearby seat. His feet hurt after running all that way.

"It's going to be ok right? The Riolu?" Deserax looked to the back, wishing that it would be ok.

"I'll see what we can do, but I'm not able to promise anything dear." Nurse joy then headed into the back area to see what she could do to help it.

Deserax leaned back in the seat and waited for about an hour. After that, Nurse joy came back with a happy look on her face. She went over to Deserax's seat and looked him in the eye.

"Good news. It looks like he will be ok! However, he needs to stay here and rest."

"Yay! Thank you nurse joy!" Deserax then jumped on nurse joy to get a hug.

"Oh my! Well, your welcome! If you hadn't found it, it might have not made it. So really, thank you. Now shouldn't you get home dear?" Deserax then looked at a clock. 4:00.

"Four o'clock? I'm going to be in trouble!" Deserax then got off of nurse joy and bolted for the door. As he was going out, he looked back at the nurse. "I'll be back tomorrow!" Deserax then ran to his house to give his new mother and father the good news. He barged through the door and Sasha was there in a matter of seconds.

"Deserax Sevecan, were have you been?" Sasha looked very angry.

"Mommy, I found a Riolu today! It was really hurt so I took it to the pokemon center! Please don't be mad at me, but I had to see if it would be ok! Nurse joy said it would recover, but only if it were to stay in the Center." Deserax looked down at his feet expecting some form of punishment. Sasha, seeing how much Deserax really cared and the story that she had been told, smiled a little.

"It's ok. I'm just really glad you are home. Tell you what. After school, me and your father will take you to see it. Father is at work, so you can tell him all about it when he gets home. Ok? Now, go wash your hands, and if you have any home work, go work on it."

"Yes mother."

One faithful reviewer! Thank you reader197 for being my first review. And for any one else who might read this, please leave a review and tell me how I did. And don't worry, there shall be more!


	3. Welcome home Kodiak!

Future reference:

"This" = human speak.

"_This" =human thought_

-This- = pokemon speak.

-_This- = pokemon thought._

The next day after school, Deserax ran straight to his house. He opened the door and dropped his stuff as he came in.

"Mom, can I go see the Riolu?" Deserax shouted. Sasha poked her head from the kitchen door way.

"Dear, we were going to see the Riolu together when you father comes home."

"I know, but I can't wait! I need to see if he got better, or woke up." Deserax then did his best imitation of a puppy dog face. Sasha saw Deserax and tried to hold back a few giggles at the face Deserax made.

"Ok ok, just stop with the face." Sasha giggled a little bit. "Be home in time for dinner though. It's at 6:00 ok?" Deserax immediately did an about face and waved good bye as he ran out the door. Once again, he found himself running to the Pokemon Center at full speed. After a few minutes of running, Deserax made it to the Pokemon Center. He rushed in the door and went straight to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, How's the Riolu? Will it be ok?" Nurse Joy looked down with a smile.

"Oh, hello again. Yes the Riolu will be fine. It actually looks to be doing better then yesterday. He still hasn't woke up yet though." Deserax looked in the back, then back at Nurse Joy.

"Wait, so it's a boy?"

"Yes it is. If you be quiet enough, maybe I can let you see him." Nurse Joy then put a playful thinking expression on her face.

"Really? O than-" Deserax cupped his hands over his mouth. He needed to be quiet if he wanted to go back there. Deserax gave Nurse Joy a nod, and she led him to the back. In the back, Deserax saw a few doors and hallways. They went down one hallway and came to a door. The nurse opened it and Deserax got his first look at the Riolu since he found him. Deserax quietly went over to the Riolu and looked it over. The Riolu had bandages on all the cuts, and something supporting his arm. Probably to fix it.

Kodiak was lying perfectly still, taking deep breaths. Deserax was talking to Nurse Joy, asking questions about Riolu in genral. While Deserax was talking, the Riolu on the bed cracked open his eyes.

_-Wha- what happened?- _The Riolu tried to move his right arm, but regretted it instantly as he felt a sharp pain radiate through his body.

_-_Ri!- Yelped the pokemon. That got the attention of both Nurse Joy, and Deserax.

"He's awake!" Deserax then went over to the Riolu. The Riolu tried to jump up in defense, but felt more pain.

"Hey, it's ok, I won't hurt you." Deserax then stretched his hand out, facing his palm toward himself and slowly went near the Riolu like that. The Riolu looked at the hand and cautiously leaned forward to sniff it. When he did, he was hit with a smell of kindness. Kindness and hope. The Riolu wagged his tail lightly.

_-Such a nice smell. Haven't smelled a human like that in... well, a long time!-_

Deserax noticed the behavior change in Riolu and went to pet it on the head. The Riolu happily took the pet. It actually felt good on him.

"See, I won't hurt you at all." Deserax then scratched behind his ears. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy smiled at the scene of the two.

"_That boy really cares for that Riolu. Of course, if I were to find a near dead pokemon, I would have the same kind feelings. You know what?" _Nurse Joy tapped on Deserax's shoulder.

"Yes Nurse joy?" Deserax stopped petting the Riolu and looked at Nurse Joy.

"I''ll tell you what. I would like to make a deal with you." Deserax looked with a confused expression.

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, first off, if no one else claims the Riolu, then I will let him go home with , you have to take really good care of the Riolu."

"Really? You mean it!" Deserax was about to jump for joy.

"Yes, but the claiming time will be for 1 week. If no one claims him after one week, he will be yours. Even after that though, it would be recommended for him to stay in the Center for at least 3 more weeks.

"You mean a month?" Deserax sighed. He then looked over at the Riolu.

"I would like to, but I need to see if it's ok with Riolu." Nurse Joy nodded.

"Go ahead and talk with him then." Deserax then turned to face Riolu again.

"Well, what do you want to do?" The Riolu thought for a moment. He contemplated both options carefully.

_-Well, either I go with the boy, and have him take care of me, or go into the wild and be caught by a less kind trainer. Hmmmm tough choice... yeah right!-_

_-_Riolu!- The Riolu pointed at Deserax.

"So you choose me?" The Riolu nodded his head.

Deserax then jumped onto the bed and hugged the Riolu, minding his injuries.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I promise I'll take good care of you. I'll start by giving you a name. How bout fang?" The Riolu shook his head no. "Claw?" Again, no said the Riolu. "How bout Kodiak?" Riolu perked up at that name and nodded. "Kodiak? You like that one? Ok, Kodiak it is!" The Riolu tried to jump up for joy, but was hit with the pain of his injuries.

"Careful Kodiak, you still need to rest here." Nurse Joy then walked over to Deserax. "Dear, I think Kodiak has had enough excitement for one day. Now remember, you still need to wait a week to see if he has been claimed. Ok?" Deserax got of the bed and looked up at Nurse Joy.

"Yes ma'am." He then faced Kodiak again. "Sorry buddy, but I need to go home. I promise I'll come visit you every day!" Deserax then headed out to the lobby, and to his house.

A week had passed and no one claimed the Riolu. The day after the Claiming week was over, Deserax got his parents to come along and sign all the papers and everything stating that Kodiak was officially Deserax's. Three more weeks passed and Deserax got the go ahead to take Kodiak home. Lets meet them at the pokemon center.

"Ok, Kodiak is all set to go. You can take him home with you today!" Nurse Joy then handed Deserax a few containers of pokemon food, and a pokeball. Deserax took the food and put them in his back pack, then grabbed the pokeball.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Deserax then faced Kodiak with pokeball in hand. Upon seeing the ball, Kodiak took a defensive position. "Oh, I see. Not a huge fan of pokeballs? Well, if it's ok with you, I need to make sure to capture you. Then I will never put you in a pokeball again. Is that ok?" Kodiak looked at the ball, then at Deserax a few times, before slowly nodding his head.

"Thanks buddy. I promise I will let you out as soon as your caught. Ok?" Kodiak nodded once more and waited to get tapped in the head with the pokeball. Deserax then tapped Kodiak on the head, and watched Kodiak go from a Riolu, to a red beam, to nothing. The pokeball began to shake. Once, twice, thrice, DING. As soon as the ball dinged, Deserax immediately let Kodiak back out, just as he promised.

"There. Told ya I would let you out quickly." Kodiak smiled and jumped into Deserax's arm.

"I can see you two will be very good friends. Now you both take care ok?" Nurse Joy said with a heart full grin.

"Thank you Nurse Joy! Kodiak and I will be going home now. Thanks for all your help!" Deserax then went through the doors and ran to his house. Once there, Deserax introduced Kodiak to everyone again, and showed him the lay of the house. For the rest of the day, Deserax and Kodiak were outside playing with each other enjoying games like tag and hide and seek. Eventually, the duo had to go to bed. Deserax got his Pj's on, and Kodiak was making a spot on the floor.

"Hey Kodiak." Kodiak perked up his head at his name. "You don't need to sleep on the floor. You can sleep next to me if you want." Kodiak jumped into the bed and snuggled right up to Deserax. Deserax himself made it into a cozy position and started to drift to sleep.

"Good night Kodiak." Deserax mumbled before he let sleep take him over.

-Ri- Kodiak said quietly. _-You know, I really feel like this is my home. Deserax is totally different from my last trainer. He cares. I'm glad he found me. I'm... so... happy..." _Those were Kodiak's last thoughts before he finally fell asleep.

So, how did I do? Is this enough past for a little bit? Don't worry, a little more past is still on the way. Thank you for reading this, and please leave a review!


	4. First battle

Hello again, Shadow back with another chapter! Enjoy!

The few years were heaven for Deserax and Kodiak. They would play, eat, sleep, you just really couldn't tear the two apart. Sasha and Bryant enjoyed how Deserax was able to take care of Kodiak so easily. Everything was great until the day after Deserax turned 13.

The day started like any other day had. Deserax got up, ate breakfast, got a shower, and hugged his parents goodbye. On slight difference about today, was that he was able to take Kodiak with him to the school. Today they would show off there pokemon and there moves, abilities and things like that.

"Come on Kodiak, time to go!" Deserax shouted up the stairs. Soon after, Kodiak came running down brimming with excitement.

-Ri, Riolu!- Kodiak jumped in the air.

"Ok ok, calm down dude! Were leaving right now." Deserax then scooped up Kodiak and headed off for school. Once there, Deserax sat down in his seat and Kodiak was resting comfortably on his lap, waiting for when it was time to shine. Before all that however, Deserax had to sit through mat, science and all the boring subjects. Through most of the classes he was just staring at the clock.

"_Man... this stuff is so boring..." _Deserax sighed. _"It will all be worth it in a few minutes though!"_ Soo enough, it was time for all the kids to introduce their pokemon. Most of them were of just the local pokemon like Pidgey and Rattata. A few though had some interesting pokemon. One had a Munchlax, another even had a new pokemon called a Cubchoo.

"_Must be from that new region. Unvowa? No... Unova! Thats the name of it." _Deserax was in thought about the new region that he almost missed his turn. It took Kodiak thumping him on the back of the head to get him moving.

"Oh, what, um, ok here we go." Deserax then made his way to the front of his class. He cleared his throat and began.

"Ok everyone, I'm Deserax Sevecan, and my pokemon is a Riolu that I named Kodiak." Kodiak then jumped up on top of Deserax's head.

"As you can see, Kodiak likes my head. Any way, if you don't know, he is from Sinnoh. If you don't know how I got him, I found him when I was eight. He was badly injured, but with the help of Nurse Joy, we were able to get him back to full strength."

"Bull crap!" A random student then stood up. "There is no way that you 'just found him' Were-" He was cut off by the teacher dragging him out to the hall. Once the teacher returned Deserax continued..

"His ability is Inner focus. This means that no matter what kind of flinching move is used on Kodiak, he will not flinch no matter what. Even a guaranteed flinch move like 'Fake out' won't make him flinch. As far as I know, he is level 10. His moves are; Quick attack, Fore sight, Endure, and Counter. Now, would an-" Deserax was cut off by another student raising his hand. "Yes?" A boy about a year younger then Deserax stood up then.

"Um yes. I was wondering if you could battle me please?" The boy asked a little nervously.

"Heh. Well, if its ok with Kodiak and Ms. Walker, then I would be glad to. What do you say Kodiak?" Kodiak was already doing stretches on the ground to warm up. "I'll take that as a yes for you, now," Deserax turned to Ms. Walker. "Is it ok Ma'am?" Ms. Walker checked the time and looked at her schedule. "Well I don't have anything else after this to do, and we haven't seen a battle in quite a while, so. Yes. You both can." She then directed the classes attention to her. "Ok everyone, grab your stuff and get ready to head out into the playground area. We get to see a pokemon battle!" All the kids cheered including Deserax. Kodiak even joined with a howl. The kids then began to file out of the room and into the field. Along the way, Kodiak was thinking to himself on how exciting this was.

_-Finally! My first real pokemon battle! Ok. I need to win this! We have trained for this moment!-_

The class went through the double doors leading to the play ground, and quickly they found a good spot for a pokemon battle. In the far end of the playground with the least equipment. The kids quickly got into places were they thought they could get the best view.

"Now since I'm the teacher, I think I should be the one to be the referee. Is that ok with you Deserax?" Deserax was actually caught back at the teacher asking HIM for permission.

"Yes ma'am, that would be great. Now before we start, whats your name friend?" Deserax directed the comment to the boy across from him.

"Sam. And my pokemon is," He unclipped a pokeball from his belt. "Drayk, lets do this!" He tossed the pokeball in the air and reveled a Bagon.

"Woah, nice man! Props on the Bagon!" Deserax looked over the Bagon after the comment. _"Lets see. That Bagon is a dragon type, and Riolu is a fighting. So no advantages or disadvantages in type. Well, let's get started."_

"Sam shall get the first move." Ms Walker announced.

"Will do. Drayk, use bite!" The Bagon then closed in on Kodiak. Deserax responded quickly though.

"Kodiak, use quick attack to move around him! Kodiak nodded and waited until Drayk was about to chomp down, then dashed around him to get away from it.

"Quick, use foresight!" Deserax shouted. Kodiak then closed his eyes. When he opened them, they flashed purple for just a few seconds before going back to normal color.

"Ok Drayk use leer!" Drayk locked on to Kodiak's eyes just as they flashed back to normal and gave him a glare. Kodiak stepped back a little bit.

"Darn! Well then, Kodiak use quick attack on Drayk!" Kodiak then shook his head and shaking his fear along with it. He then dashed at the Bagon.

"Hurry and dodge Drayk!" The Bagon then moved out of the way of the quick attack. Or so he thought. Once the first quick attack missed, Kodiak did an about face and slammed into Drayk's back. Drayk was sent tumbling back near his trainer.

"What? But how?" Sam was confused.

"Remember how Kodiak's eyes flashed purple? Well, he used fore sight. It normally makes it to were you can hit ghosts with normal and fighting type attacks, but it can also allow you to hit an almost impossible to his opponent. If used when the opponent can be hit anyway, it just guarantees the next attack will hit no matter what.

"Nice trick. Drayk, can you get up?" -Bay- Drayk then got back to his feet. _-That darn Riolu is tough.-_

"Quick attack Kodiak!" Kodiak once again ran at the Bagon. However, instead of dodging, he just stood there. Right as Kodiak was about to slam Drayk, Sam shouted, "Bite!" Kodiak had no way of dodging as he got bit on the shoulder. Instead of worrying though, Deserax actually grinned.

"Sorry, but his is were it ends. Counter Kodiak!" Kodiak still caught in the bite, use his free arm to swing with massive force that made Drayk let go of him. With both arms free, Kodiak charged at the Bagon and started walloping him with counter. Once done, Kodiak jumped back while holding his shoulder were the bite mark was. As Kodiak jumped back, it was clear that Drayk was out cold.

"Drayk is unable to battle, therefore Kodiak wins. Deserax, you are the winner!" The teacher then checked her watch. "Well kids, this was fun, but we must get ready to go home. Thank you Deserax and Sam for entertaining us." The teacher then left and the students followed. Sam withdrew Drayk and was about to leave until Deserax grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Sam, you did really good out there. All you need is to train a little more. Then you will be golden!" Sam blushed a little. He wasn't the kid who always got complements.

"Th- thank you Deserax. You did really good to. I need to go though. Thanks again!" Sam then ran off to get his stuff. Deserax waved goodbye and went to look at Kodiak.

"Hey Kodiak, you ok?" Kodiak put a fist in the air, but quickly put it down due to his shoulder pain.

"Well, I'm very very proud that you won, so lets get you healed up at the Pokemon Center."

-Ri- Kodiak nodded and jumped onto Deserax's head once more. Deserax laughed a little. He always laughed when Kodiak jumped on his head.

"Ok were going now." Deserax then went back into the school to get his things, then took off for the pokemon center.

_-Yeah, the pokemon center sounds good right about now.-_ Riolu thought from a top of his perch.

The duo made there way to the pokemon center and walked through the doors.

"Hey Nurse Joy! I have a pokemon who need healing!" Deserax called out. Nurse Joy popped her head out from the back.

"Oh, Deserax right? Kodiak needs some healing?" Nurse Joy then went back to the counter. Deserax nodded and grabbed Kodiak from atop of his head.

"We had our first real Pokemon battle! Kodiak won, but got injured."

"Well then, hand him over here and I'll fix him up." Deserax then handed Kodiak to the kind nurse. She then took Kodiak and set him on a flat piece of metal with a machine right by it.

"Hold still Kodiak." Nurse joy said as she got a few suction pads and stuck them over various points of Kodiak's body.

-Riolu?- Kodiak was looking at the suction pads curiously. _-What are these things?-_ Deserax noticed the confused look on Kodiaks face so decided to explain what was going on.

"Don't worry Kodiak. It's just a different way to heal you. Since you don't like to be in the pokeball, this machine will heal you just like it would if you were in a ball, but you don't need to be. Does that make sense?" Kodiak nodded even though he had no idea what Deserax just said.

"Ok Kodiak get ready." Nurse Joy then pressed a button to activate the machine. An immense feeling of ease washed over him. It was like nothing you could ever repeat. All the cares in the world just seemed to melt away.

-_So good...-_ Unfortunately for Kodiak, it was over almost as soon as it started. Nurse Joy then removed the suction pads from Kodiak.

"There we go, all fixed up." Kodiak looked at his arm and realized that the bite mark and the pain was gone.

_-That. Is so cool.-_ Kodiak then felt himself being lifted up and handed back to Deserax.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Deserax started to walk off. He waved good bye to Nurse Joy before he left with Kodiak in his arms. The walk home was actually very peaceful. It was a beautiful day. Just the right temperature with a slight breeze. Kodiak was admiring the town. He never really was able to venture this far out on his own without Sasha chewing him out.

"Ya know Kodiak," Kodiak looked up at Deserax. "We did really good today. We won our first Pokemon battle. Did you notice how the machine that you were hooked up to had a screen?" Kodiak thought for a moment.

-_Well, since he mentions it, yeah there was.-_ Kodiak nodded.

"Well, that screen told me what level you are. It says you're now level 11, which means that you now know force palm!" Kodiak's tail wagged happily.

-Ri! Riolu!- Kodiak howled happily.

"Ha ha, yeah i'm excited to! Now we can make different strategies that will help us win more battl-" Deserax was cut off by an ambulance rushing down the street he was going.

"Kodiak, you saw that right?"

_-I heard it more then anything...- _Rubbing his ears, Kodiak nodded.

"Well, were going down this street any way, want to follow it?" Again, Kodiak nodded. He jumped down to the ground and started taking off down the side walk.

"Hey, wait for me!" Deserax took off running, trying to catch up to his friend. Kodiak on the other hand was far ahead of him.

-_Looks like I win! Two wins in one day! Terr...- _Kodiak stopped when he noticed the ambulance was stopped at a house. Deserax had just caught up with Kodiak.

"Ha, caught up with you. What are you... oh god no..." Deserax looked were Kodiak was looking. He saw the ambulance was stopped in front of a house. His house to be exact.

Ok, Guess what? If you would like an OC in this, I wold be glad to put a few of them in here. But you need to follow this guide.

Name: (Your name.)

Age: (This doesn't need explaining.

Gender: (I really don't think this needs explaining.)

Pokemon or not: (Are you a pokemon?)

Appearance: (What do you look like?)

Personality: (How does he act?

Likes: (What do ya like?)

Dislikes: (What don't ya like?)

History/Background: (What happened in this persons life?)

Pokemon count: (If a human, how many pokemon do you have, if any at all?)

That should about do it for this chapter. Remember, Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Last look

Whelp, I'm back. If your wondering why I'm spitting up chapters like crazy, It's cause I have a lot of time on my hands. Later in the story, I might change how I show pokemon talk. Still debating on that. Anyway, here is another chapter for your reading pleasure! Oh and for a warning in this chapter, there will be heavy swear words. Sorry bout that.

-vvvvvvvvvv-

Deserax dropped his bag on the ground and ran toward his house.

"No no NO!" Deserax tried to duck under the yellow tape, but was pushed back by Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry but this is a crime sce-" she started but was cut off abruptly by Deserax.

"Thats my house! Let me in my own freaking house!" Deserax shoved by Officer Jenny and darted in between the various medical people to see who was hurt. He maneuvered through the last few medical personnel and saw who was on the streacher. It was his mother. Deserax ran over to his mother who was unconscious and not breathing.

"Mom? Mom! Mom wake up! Don't die! MOM!" Sasha was then put into the back of an ambulance. Deserax tried to climb in but was stopped by a doctor.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you can't come in."

"Why the hell not!" Deserax was about to burst into tears.

"Don't worry. We will do anything we can to try and save her." The Doctor the closed the door and the ambulance sped off. Deserax was just left standing there even after all of the police cars and fire fighters left. Kodiak saw Deserax not moving and tried to go and comfort him. He went over to Deserax and tried tugging on his pant leg, but Deserax didn't stir. Kodiak bit Deserax's hand, but even that didn't stir him. Realizing nothing would stir him, Kodiak climbed up onto Deserax's head to just be there for him.

-_When I was hurt, Deserax took care of me. Now its my turn to be here for him.-_ Another hour later and His father came home to Deserax just standing there with tears dripping down his face.

"Deserax, whats wrong?" Bryant ran over to Deserax. He grabbed Deserax in a deep embrace and that broke the trance Deserax was in. It was like a dam shattered as Deserax cried his eyes out while trying to explain what happened in between sobs.

"Coming from school, saw ambulance, followed, saw in front of house, saw mom, SHE WASN'T BREATHING!" Deserax sobbed harder then he ever had before.

"Come on Deserax, we need to get you inside." His father then lead Deserax into the house and Kodiak followed behind. The rest of the day Deserax was silent. Silent in eating, doing his home work, doing chores, he didn't even play with Kodiak. Bed time came slowly, and Deserax slipped into his pajamas without a word and went to sleep. Kodiak was climbing into bed with him in his spot.

-_Deserax. I really hope your mother pulls through. I can't stand to see you like this...- _Kodiak then drifted to sleep, his best friend in mind.

While Deserax was asleep, his father was sitting in a chair, just starring at the house phone waiting for something to happen. About Midnight, the phone rang and Bryant immediately answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, would this be Mr. Bryant Sevecan?" The man on the other end had a very professional tone, with a hint of sorrow thrown in.

"Yes, this is him."

"Mr. Bryant, as you may have figured out, your wife has been put in the hospital."

"I don't care about that, how is she?" The professional man sighed.

"Sir, regrettably, there was nothing we could do to save your wife. She apparently had a heart attack. At the beginning she was able to call 911, but she passed on the way to the hospital." Bryant was speechless. He hung up the phone and sobbed. Sobbed and sobbed harder then he ever remembered. While sobbing, something that day snapped inside his brain. No one knows what exactly snapped, but the next day, he just got mad at everything. He got mad at Deserax saying goodbye to him on his way to school. When Bryant had to go to work, he was so angry at everything, that they were forced to fire him. This just fueled his rage. During the time he was supposed to work, he was usually found at a bar, or just wandering the streets. Deserax of course had no idea. At least for the first month.

During that first month, Bryant was sitting in a bar, downing yard glasses of beer. A mysterious man saw him and for some reason grinned. He went over to Bryant and struck up a coversation.

"Thats quite a lot of beer your downing there."

"What the fuck is it to you?" Bryant slurred.

"Woah there, i'm not here to start a fight. I'm here to make a proposition for you."

"What kinds of prosition..."

"You seem like a person with potential. I'll tell you what. If you can be... a messanger of sorts then each dillivery I will give you, oh say, Five thousand poke. Bryant was drinking when he heard that and spit all of it out.

"Say wha?"

"You heard me. But one last thing. No pokemon must be in your house hold. At all."

"Youse got a deal."

"Good."

Bryant went home that night stumbling drunk. He bashed through the door to his house and went to Deserax's room.

"Dad?" Deserax was curious as what was wrong.

"Get that damn pokemon out of my sight. I swear if I see it again, I will rip its skull through his chest!" Bryant roared.

"Wha, why? What has he-" Deserax was caught off with a slap to the face.

"Don't back talk me, just do it!"

"But"

"Thats IT! Once that infernal thing is gone, you are getting punished. HORRIBLY!" For once in his life, Deserax was scared of his father.

"H-how do you want me t-to do it..."

"Throw it out the goddamn window for all I care!" His father then stormed down the stairs. Kodiak, who crawled out from under the bed, looked at Deserax.

-Ri?- Kodiak looked up at Deserax, wondering if he really was going to throw him out.

"D-don't worry... I have an idea, just play along." Deserax opened up his window loudly. "I don't mean any of what i'm about to say, ok?" Kodiak nodded, getting part of the idea. Getting his head in the game, Deserax cleared his throat. "Get out, I don't want to see your ugly face any more!" Deserax then nodded to Kodiak, to play along.

_-I see now.-_ -Ri! Riolu!- Kodiak did his best imitation of being sad.

"I said get OUT!" Deserax then kicked the wall to signal that he threw out Kodiak. Deserax then quickly made a sign to Kodik to make a falling sound. Kodiak nodded and began.

"Riolu!" Deserax then took an old remote control monster truck and threw it out the window. It landed on the ground with a thud. That was supposed to signal Kodiak hitting the ground. Deserax then grabbed the remote to the Monster truck and turned it on. He then steered it onto any thing super noisy and made it head away from the town. That signals that Kodiak was gone. Deserax then opened his closet door and removed some clothing to reveal a small opening in the wall. It looked just big enough to hide Kodiak when he needed to.

"When ever you hear my dad coming, hide in hear ok?" Deserax said in a low whisper. As if on cue, his father started to thump his way up the stairs.

"Kodiak, hide!" Kodiak then climbed over the mound of clothes. Once inside the hole, Kodiak pulled some of the clothes to cover the entrance. While Kodiak did that, Deserax was closing the closet door and going to the window to cry a little more. Right as Deserax began to cry, his father barged through the door.

"Good. The monstrosity is gone. Now for your punishment. Get over here now and kneel." Deserax did as he was told, totally oblivious as what was going to happen.

"Good. Stay there." Bryant then began to unfasten his pants. When Deserax saw that, it hit him like a Steelix using Iron Tail. He was going to be violated.

About a year passed and the new normal was Deserax staying home all the time, due to his father pulling him out of his trainer school, his father delivering the secret things, and Deserax getting abused in the most horrid of ways. That was until tonight.

Deserax snapped out of his daze and looked at Kodiak.

"Enough of waiting here Kodiak, we need to go to the pokemon lab on the east side of town. Once there, I can get registered as a real trainer, and you as my official starter. We better hurry though."

-Ri!- Deserax and Kodiak then began to sprint once more for the pokemon lab.

-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Well, that does it for some past things, now time for present things.

Deserax: About time! I was getting bored watching flash backs.

Me: Shut up! Anyway, that should tie things up to this point. Next chapter, we will start the adventure! As always, leave a review. If you do, you get to... uh... -grabs Kodiak- You get to hug the cute little Riolu!

Kodiak: -wagging his tail- Ri!

Me: So leave reviews!


	6. On our way!

Ok, update time once more. A future note, because im on winter break, i'm going to have a lot of free time, so expect at least two a week, if not more.

Kodiak: -comes back from being glomped and hugged.- Ri...

Me: Enjoy yourself?

Deserax: Get on with the story please, I want to be registered here!

Me: Calm down, I'm on it! Anyway, enjoy!

-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Deserax and Kodiak finally got to the pokemon lab, out of breath. Well, Deserax any way. He had his hands on his knees recovering breath, so he could actually speak. Once he felt lovely air return to him, he knocked on the door of the lab.

Upstairs in the lab, Proffeser Elm was enjoying some sleep, which he hardly every got due to his reserch, until someone knocked on the door down stairs.

"Aw... why is it when I sleep peacefully, some one always knocks..." He slipped on his robe in a half sleep state and made his way down stairs. He opened the door and instantly woke up. There was a boy, no older then 14, standing in the door way. What caught Elm's attetion was his red eyes. He had red eyes that seemed to glow. The eyes went well with his medium length brown hair, with some of it covered up with a black baseball cap. Worn backwards I might add. That was the only thing that cught Elm's attention. Other then that, he had normal clothes. A red T-shirt with blue cargo pants and normal sneakers.

"Oh, are you a returning trainer?" Professor Elm looked Deserax up and down.

"Actually, I came to register as one."

"Right. This way young sir." Professor Elm gestured for Deserax to come in. Deserax walked in with Riolu perched on his head as normal. When Professor Elm saw the Riolu, he was over Deserax and looking at it with careful eyes.

"My my, a Riolu. Don't see many of them all the way in Jonto."

"I found him when I was eight. He was horribly injured, so with the help of Nurse Joy, we were able to get him back to good health."

"I'm guessing this little one will be your starter?"

"Thats what I would like."

"Ok, please sit down in the chair over here while I get some paper work for you to do." Elm pointed out a small chair and desk for Deserax to sit. Deserax made his way over to the desk and sat down. Professor Elm went to the far end of the Lab and got some paper work from a shelf. He went over to Deserax and gave him the two pieces of paper.

"Fill these out, and I'll get you a pokedex, and 5 more pokeballs, then your set." Elm then went back upstairs to rest for the few minutes he was able to.

Deserax filled out the first sheet. Most of it was basic things like, name, age, whats your starter pokemon, and basic things like that. The second sheet was about the starter pokemon you chose. List his name, type, weakness, shiny or not, and again, basic things. It didn't take long for Deserax to fill out the paper work. He set them on the table and shouted out,

"Professor Elm. I'm done!" The professor groaned and once again, came down the stairs. He took the paper work and put them into a small slit in a wall close to Deserax. Once the papers were inside, a little ding could be heard and out popped a pokedex for Deserax. Professor Elm handed him the Pokedex, and got 5 pokeballs, shrunk down, out of his pocket.

"Well, there's your pokedex, and pokeballs. Congratulations, you are an official trainer. Oh, I forgot one more thing." Professor Elm reached in another pocket and pulled out 1,000 pokemon dollars and handed it to Deserax.

"All trainers get some pokemon dollars to start with. With that, you are an official pokemon trainer!"

Deserax jumped for joy. He finally did something he dreamed of. The next step, beat all the gym leaders. Deserax stopped in the middle of his happy dance to yawn quite loudly.

"Professor, is it alright with you if I stay the rest of the night here?" Professor Elm thought. It was late at night, and he just wanted some sleep, so he nodded his head at Deserax.

"Thanks! I have my own sleeping bag. Don't worry."

"Right..." Professor Elm made his way back up the stairs and flopped onto his bed, out in seconds. Deserax set up his sleeping bag and got into it, ready for some sleep. Kodiak got off of Deserax's head and snuggled into the bag with him.

"Well Kodiak, when we wake up, we will head out. Ok?"

-Ri.- Kodiak yawned.

"Night buddy."

-_Good night my friend.-_

_-_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Yeah, short chapter I know. But, now we are on our way!

Deserax: -sleeping- Beat all the trainers... Beat elite four...

Riolu: -sleeping-

Me: Better not wake them up. Till next time!


	7. A wild person has appeared!

Ok, because the last chapter was so freaking short, i'm going to do another chapter. Again, sorry for the short chapter, but here ya go guys!

-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Morning in New Bark Town. Peaceful, calm serene, and always a pidgy chirping some were. In this case, it was on the roof of None other then Professor Elm's lab. Inside we find two people sleeping soundly. One, of them being the Professor himself. The other, would be none other than Deserax Sevecan, sleeping soundly with his faithful friend and starter pokemon Kodiak the Riolu. Deserax was sleeping soundly, yet something in the subconscious of his mind was starting to stir. Slowly that started to pierce the dream that he was having, until he finally awoke with a shock.

"Crap! I'm a trainer today!" Deserax shot up abruptly, startling Kodiak out of his sleep. Kodiak shot up thinking an enemy found them. He calmed down when he noticed they were still in the Professor's lab. Deserax was hurriedly getting his sleeping bag rolled up and put in his backpack. It was only a few minutes later, and Deserax was fully dressed, with Kodiak resting nicely on his head. Deserax looked up at his friend.

"Well, shall we go start our adventure?"

-Ri!-

"Then lets go!" Deserax opened the door to the lab and walked out to a beautiful sunrise. Deserax looked around and soon found the path to route 29. Deserax walked along the path to get to the route entrance. He took one last look at the town he was leaving, then set foot into the wild.

About 2 hours later, Deserax and Konbei were halfway through the route.

"Why the heck are there so many pidgeys!" Deserax shouted. Kodiak fell on his stomach to rest. He had taken down at least 20 pidgeys by now. One every 10 minutes. After a while, battles start to wear on you. Even when your ten levels higher. Kodiak hat cuts and bruises all over his body, so Deserax reached into his pack to pull out a potion, but none were there.

"Are you serious? I already used them? Or did I forget them... Aw, it doesn't matter. One more battle then Kodiak is going to faint, then I gotta rush him to a pokemon center..."

"Need a potion?" A figure then appeared seemingly out of nowhere. As the figure got closer, Deserax realized it was a girl, about 16, maybe 17. Her hair was a long and beautiful brown color, with long blue bangs covering up an eye. Deserax almost thought she was a ghost with the pale skin she had, so he rubbed his eyes to be sure. Her clothing, which was a light blue baggy shirt with black pants, gloves, and converses told him right away that she was not a girly girl in the least.

"Uh yes." The girl then grabbed a potion and tossed it at Deserax, who caught it. He then sprayed it on Kodiaks wounds.

-Ri!- Kodiak yelped.

"I know it probably burns, but it will heal you." Once he finished he placed the potion in the trash part of his backpack. He then looked back to the stranger.

"Thanks for helping us. Please don't tell me your looking for a battle, because I really don't think Kodaik here is up for it."

The girl shook her head no. "I'm not. Reason being is that I would floor you if we were to battle."

Deserax's stubbornness was ignited with the comment. "What makes you so sure huh?"

The girl laughed very slightly. "I'll show you." She took the three pokeballs off of her belt then threw them up in the air. A flash of white and 3 very strong pokemon appeared. One was an Onix who looked like he was about to kill, a shiny Golurk who didn't have an expression, and a Lucario.

"Holy crap!" Deserax stared at the three pokemon in awe. They looked strong. Very strong. Deserax pulled out his pokedex out and scanned them all. The Golurk was level 39, the Onix was 49 and the Lucario was 50.

"Do you see why I said that?" The girl said in a flat tone.

"I do. Wow. Who are you? Your obviously not a new trainer so."

"Your right. I'm not a new trainer, and I'm from Kanto. My name is Mikaela. I've beaten all the gym leaders there, but I still need to train these guys to get even stronger so we can beat the Elite four."

"You have? Can you tell me what it was like?" Deserax sat down hoping she would tell her tails.

"Well, nothing better to do with all the weak pokemon around here, so sure." Mikaela sat down and began to tell Deserax how she ventured across Kanto, how she met her pokemon and other things like that.

While Deserax and Mikaela talked, Kodiak was looking at all the new pokemon. Mostly, he was looking at the Lucario. Kodiak was curious so he went over to the Golurk first. He looked it up and down. It didn't move. He tried to get its attention. It didn't move. He foce palmed it on the foot. It didn't move. Soon, Kodiak relized he would not get a reaction from the Golurk, so he started twoards the Onix, but was stopped when a voice rang in his head.

"_Don't go near him. He is not one for new people, and if he hits you, your out like a light." _Kodiak looked around, and his eyes eventually fell on the Lucario.

"Was that you?" Kodiak asked. The Lucario chuckled slightly.

"_Yes. Some Lucario are able to speak telepathically, or through one's mind in other words."_

"Cool! Do you think I can when I become a Lucario?"

"_It all depends. I can't be the one to determine that."_

"Darn." Kodiak sighed and looked at the Onix, who shot a death glare back. Kodiak jumped back a little.

"Geez whats wrong with the Onix?"

"_Not even I know." _Lucario then looked at Deserax. He closed his eyes and started to hum slightly. The dreadlocks on Lucario then began to float. Lucario then stopped out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Kodiak looked at Deserax, but nothing seemed different.

"_Aura sight. It allows me to see the true intentions of some one. I just looked over your trainers aura. His aura is adventurous and excited, with some hope mixed in. Over all, you have your self a good trainer."_

"Yeah. He found me when I was horribly injured one day. He's taken care of me ever since." Kodiak looked to his friend, glad that he was found that day.

"So." Kodiak said suddenly. "Is aura sight something that all Lucarios can do?"

"_Yes it is. Once you become a Lucario you will be able to do what I just did."_

"How do I evolve?"

"_Your only level 12. You have time to wait, so I will not tell you anything more."_

"What? Fine..." Kodiak sighed and made his way back to Deserax, who was finishing up a conversation.

"...the gym leaders and finally moving on to the Elite four. It could take a while though." Mikaela got up.

"I wish you luck with that. Well, I should probably go train so, later!" Mikaela recalled all her pokemon except her Lucario and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Deserax shouted.

Mikaela sighed. "Yes?"

"I um... was wondering... if you could travel with me? Reason being is because you seem so experienced. That and Kodiak here seems to have taken a liking to your pokemon."

"Hm... Let me think for a moment." Mikaela then heard her Lucario's voice in her head.

"_Mistress, are your really considering this?" _Lucario said in a surprised tone.

"_Actually, I am."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't you think it would be good to travel with some one after tackling a whole region by yourself?_ _Also, maybe it would help Onix to stop being so... cold to other people."_

"_Mistress, everything we've tried for him have failed horribly"_

"_Then if not for that, what about this boy. You heard his story, he has an abusive father."_

"_Do you really think that a fat old man would come journeying all across the region for someone? Besides, what about your condition? Try explaining that one to him when he finds-"_

"_He WONT find out. I'm traveling with him to give him advice. Look at him! He looks like if he were to fail at anything once he would give up. You know I hate to see that. About my 'condition' I'll tell him that when night falls, that I go into my tent, and for him to not come in no matter what._

"_But-"_

"_I've made my decision Lucario."_

Lucario sighed. _"Yes mistress."_ Mikaela spoke up.

"Ok. I'll travel with you on one condition. When night falls, I go into my tent. For no reason should you ever come into my tent at night. So help me if you do, I might not be able to control my Onix around you."

Deserax shot his hands up to his chest in a surrendering manner. "Rest assured, I wont. Trust me!"

"Good. Now should we get going?"

"Yep."

Deserax and Mikaela soon went on through the route, with little difficulty. Soon, they found them selves at the peaceful little town of cherry grove city. From the entrance you could smell the sea breeze mixed with the beautiful sent of flowers. If you looked around, you could see a few houses with a pokemon center and a mart. That was about all that was in the little town.

"What a peaceful little town." Deserax commented.

Mikaela took a deep inhale. "The smell of the flowers adds in nicely to the town. Don't you think Lucario?"

"_Yes it does. Especially with the sea breeze mixed in."_ Lucario's voice echoed through the minds of everyone in the small group.

"The sunset looks nice to, right Kodiak?"

"Ri!"

Mikaela snapped back to reality. "Wait, sunset? Oh crap! I need to go! Come on Lucario!" Lucario and Mikaela then suddenly took of for the pokemon center to book a room.

"Hey, wait up!" Deserax ran after them, but by the time he got in the doors of the Pokemon center, the two had closed there room door.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Kodiak did his best to shrug, but on top of a head, it's kind of hard, but Deserax knew the gist of what he was doing.

"Well, we might as well book a room now, so we can just go in and sleep right away." Deserax went to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, could I book a room next to the girl who just booked a room?"

"Sure. She had room 103, so I would be able to put you in 104. For one night, it costs 200 Pokedollars. Is that ok?"

"Yep." Deserax put the money on the counter and took the key that Nurse Joy gave him. "Thanks. I'll be back later, but for now, I'm going to go explore. Thank you!"

"Any time." Deserax walked out of the pokemon center and looked up at Kodiak.

"So what do you want to do?" Kodiak thought for a moment before he thrusted his paw toward the ocean.

"Want to watch the sunset?"

"Ri!"

"Well then, off we go!" Deserax walked over to the shore and sat down on the edge. Kodiak decided to jump off of Deserax's head and lay on the nice grass after a few moments, he started rolling in it.

"Haha, what are you doing?" Kodiak just looked up at Deserax and smiled, then continued to roll around. Deserax watching Kodiak have fun, couldn't help but laugh. They stayed like that for the entire sunset, which lasted about 3 minutes. Night slowly descended upon the town, and it lit up with the few streetlights that were around. Deserax looked around and grinned.

"Hey Kodiak." Kodiak looked up at Deserax. "Your it!" Deserax tagged Kodiak and took off running in the town, trying to get away from Kodiak.

Meanwhile, looking through a window of the center, was a Lucario looking out at Deserax and Kodiak.

"Mistress, you need to get away from the window. If someone sees you."

"I know." Mikaela sighed. "I just wish there was away to stop this even for one night."

"I know. I try to think of anyway possible, but nothing comes to mind."

"It's ok. Mind if I meditate? That should pass some of the time."

"Only if you don't mind if I join you." Lucario and Mikaela sat crisscross in front of each other and began to meditate.

About two hours later, Deserax came in carrying Kodiak, who was panting, yet wagging his tail. Deserax nodded to Nurse Joy, mostly because he was to tired to do anything else. Trying to out run a Riolu could do that. Deserax grabbed his keys and opened the door. He closed it and found his bed. He stumbled over to it and literally fell onto the bed. Some how, Kodiak had managed to avoid getting crushed, but one thing was for sure. Once they hit the bed, they were both out like a light.

Elsewhere, there was a certain man still unconscious on the ground.

"Booze..." He mumbled in his sleep.

-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Ok, wow! Longest chapter yet! Oh and to Mikaela the cat, I hope I did a good enough job with your char. Tell me if I did good or not, and things I need to adjust.

Deserax: Aw man, Kodiak has grass all over his fur. This is going to take forever to get out!

Kodiak: -sticks tongue out-

Mikaela: -meditating-

Me: Well anyway, review this please! Feed back is greatly appreciated! Till next time!


	8. Race to the finish line!

You guys can't describe what its like getting reviews per chapter. It makes me so happy I could just fly! Just letting you all know, you are part of why I update so fast. Again, thank you all!

Deserax: Any way, we should probably get to the story.

Me: And a much needed disclaimer.

Lucario: _Shadow7900 does not own anything about pokemon. He only owns his OC. He also gives credit for other peoples OC. Example, I'm not his Oc. Nor is Mistress Mikaela._

Me: Thanks Lucario! Story time!

-vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Dawn slowly came to the small town of Cherry Grove. The sunrise reflected on the water and just made it look amazing. As the sun slowly rises, you could hear people chatting, and enjoying the smell of the town. On the other hand, you could sleep through the whole thing, like our friend Deserax here. Deserax continued to sleep through the sunrise. He slept until about 10:00, and that was because of Kodiak getting him up. Deserax stretched and you could hear joints pop and everything.

"Ugh... Morning Kodiak..." Deserax got up from the bed and went to his back pack. He rummeged through it and found some clothing to wear for that day. A Green T-shirt with the picture of an Usurang, some trees around it, and yellow text saying 'If you leave a fire burning, Usurang will find you!'. He also got out some cargo shorts and some new socks and boxers, then went for a shower. Still half asleep, Deserax only moved the water temperature to on. He still had in on freezing cold. Deserax waited a moment before stepping in. He held his head under the water, eyes closed, just letting the water hit him. Five seconds later, Deserax shot open his eyes and shouted so lout that he swear Kanto could hear him.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" Kodiak was laughing so hard, he was rolling on the floor. Next door, Mikaela looked up from her laptop and sighed.

"I think he's up now." She then took out a white chocolate bar from her pocket and took a bite of it.

A little while later and Deserax was fully dressed, had all his stuff packed and was leaving his room. Then his stomach growled. Along with Kodiak's.

"Hungry buddy?"

"Ri!"

"Ok, let me get your Pokemon food." Deserax reached into his back pack and found a can of pokemon food. He set it on the ground and removed his bag to look for his bowl. He soon found it and set it by the can of Pokemon food. He opened it and poored it in the bowl. As soon as the can was empty Kodiak jumped down and started eating. Deserax himself got out 3 breakfast bars and started eating. After both of them had finished there meal, Deserax threw the things that he needed to and put everything else in the bag. Kodiak took the opertunity while Deserax was knelt down, to jump on his shoulder, then back onto his head.

"You really like that spot don't you?"

Kodiak just grinned. Deserax put on his back pack and went out the door, closing it behind him. He knocked on the door to Mikaela's room.

"Hey, meet me down stai-" The door opened up to Mikaela and Lucario, all ready to go.

"How long have you guys been up?"

"Since about six." Deserax stared in shock.

"Why would anyone in there right mind get up that early?"

"More daylight to travel in." Mikaela then started on her way down stairs with Deserax following. Mikaela thanked Nurse Joy and made her way out of the Pokemon center. Deserax thanked the nurse as well and waved goodbye before leaving. Deserax met Mikaela at the entrance to the center.

"You know, I like this town. Way more peaceful then New bark." This struck as a little curious to Mikaela.

"Why?" Deserax looked at the ground.

"It's not something I like to share." Mikaela just shrugged.

"Ok then." Mikaela looked at her Lucario, who took the hint. Ever so quietly Lucario hummed and looked at Deserax using his aura sight. It was different when New bark town came up. Fear and unsureness enveloped his aura. He stopped humming and told Mikaela what he saw.

"_It seems he has had a very troubling time there. It defiantly wasn't something good. Best to leave it alone."_ Mikaela nodded slightly. Deserax spoke up, eager to get off of the subject.

"So, if I remember, route 30 is next! What are we waiting for?" Deserax then started to walk off to the entrance of the route. Mikaela followed, while pulling out one of her books to read. Deserax took one step into the route, when something jumped out of the trees.

"You, I challenge you to a battle!" The boy shouted.

"Wait wha-" Deserax was trying to get things strait, but was interrupted.

"You can't decline, or else you can't be a real trainer!"

"Are you se-"

"Enough talk! Go Rattata, use quick attack!" In a flash, the boys Rattata was out of his pokeball and dashing very fast at Deserax's head, or more specifically Kodiak. Deserax rolled out of the way and growled.

"Your asking for it! Kodiak, ready?"

"Riolu!" Kodiak shouted as he landed on the ground.

"Ok then, fore sight!" Kodiak closed his eyes and when he opened them, a flash of purple enveloped his eyes, for a brief moment, then went back to there normal color.

"Quick attack again!"

"Dodge it!

Rattata sped toward Kodiak, who dodged it easily.

"Our turn! Use quick attack to get close then force palm the Rattata!" Kodiak dashed at the Rattata to close the distance. As he got closer he focused energy into his palm and slamed it into Rattata's side. Rattata took a direct hit and flew into a tree. It then slowly slid to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Rattata, no!" The boy ran to pick up his fainted Rattata. He held it in one arm as he dug into his back pocket. He pulled out a little bit of cash on the ground, then ran to the Pokemon Center to get care for his pokemon.

"Do I really have to accept every single challenge a trainer yells out to me?" Deserax asked Mikaela who was reading a book.

"Yep. Gets tiring after a while, but it helps level your pokemon up."

"Well if i'm going to stand a chance, I really need to get another pokemon. Not only that, but the next gym leader is all about flying. I only have Kodiak here, and normally, I would give him a shot, but this guy has a pidgeotto. Against Kodaik, we would lose."

"Ri Riolu!"

"_He says bull crap." _Lucario said suddenly in everyone's mind.

"Even though your strong, two flying in a row could be trouble."

"Ri..." Deserax could tell Kodiak was a little upset, so he shut his mouth and just continued on the route. About 15 minutes later, another young boy issued a challenge with a rattata. It met the same fate as the last one. As the boy ran and tossed down some cash, Deserax went over to pick it up.

"Cool! 400 pokemon dollars richer already!"

"Nice job on two in a row, but that could only buy you about two potions." Mikaela turned a page in her book.

"What?"

"That's what I said the first time I went into a pokemart."

"Oh boy..." Deserax then picked up Kodiak. "How ya feeling?"

"Ri!"

"Good?" Kodiak nodded. "Well then lets continue." Deserax and company walked on a little more, defeating a rattata along the way. They soon came to a fork in the path way.

"Two ways to go eh?" Deserax looked down both paths, yet couldn't see the end. "Which path do you guys think?" Kodiak pointed right, while Mikaela pointed left. Deserax facepalmed.

"Well that doesn't help."

"Don't you have a map?" Mikaela asked, putting away her book for the moment.

"Oh yeah!" Deserax took off his back pack and rummaged through his stuff. He rummaged through it some more and started to be frantic. "I know I had it somewhere..." Five miuntes passed and Deserax sighed and put everything back. "Well, no map, so no definite path... What time is it anyway..." Desrax checked his watch and it read '11:21' "It looks like we have time before night fall, so lets head right.

"If we get lost and night falls, your going to be in trouble, got it?" Deserax nodded and headed toward the right path, with Mikaela and Lucario following. Walking along the path, Deserax noticed it was quiet. More so then he was used to. There were hardly any pokemon around.

"Well this is strange." Deserax said, looking for any pokemon, but seeing none.

"It is. Were could all of them be?" Mikaela looked around, but even she could not see any.

"Gathering lunch maybe?"

"At the same time? I don't think so."

"Well I'm sure its nothing major. Should we continue?" Deserax started walking, but was stopped by an idea in his head. "How bout we race!

"Race? Why?"

"Well think of it. The only thing that has been happening is battles, and we all seemed a little bored, so this could liven things up."

"Ri!" Kodiak jumped down from Deserax's head.

"_Kodiak says he doesn't really mind, and I don't have a problem with it." _Lucario said in both of there minds.

"Well..."

"Come on Mikaela, please?" Deserax put his hands in a begging pose.

"All right, but were is the finish line?" Deserax looked around.

"I didn't think of that..." While Deserax was busy seeing if he could find a close finishing spot, Kodiak spotted a small house up ahead.

"Riolu!" Kodiak pointed in the direction of the house.

"What is it?" Deserax looked in the direction that Kodiak was pointing and saw a small structure in the distance.

"The house? Hey, good idea! We could race to the house!" Deserax turned to Lucario and Mikaela. "How bout the house in the distance? That way we can explore it when we get to the finish line!"

"Ok, but don't cry if I beat you!" Mikaela said in a challenging tone as she got into a starting position. Kodiak ran over to her and got into one as well, with Lucario doing the same.

"Your on!" Deserax went to the side of Kodiak and looked at who he was up against.

"_Lets see. A Riolu, who can run for a while. I've always been able to keep up with him so it shouldn't be to much trouble. A Lucario. Well I'm screwed there. Then Mikaela. She's only got about two inches on me so that shouldn't be a challenge. I got this." _Right as Deserax finished thinking, Lucario said go, and the race was on. As expected, Lucario shot ahead of the group fairly quickly. Kodiak then started to move in front of Mikaela and Deserax.

"Nice try!" Deserax then moved past Kodaik.

"Your not leaving me behind are you?" Mikaela sprinted up past both Kodiak and Deserax. The house closed in and Lucario was already waiting. Between the three still running, it looked like Mikaela would win it. That is, until Kodiak decided to sprint.

"_Kodiak is the winner between you three. As for who came in third, It was to close to call."_ Kodiak jumped for joy while Deserax and Mikaela recovered there breath.

"I was just barley in front." Deserax said in between huffs.

"Only in your dreams! You know that I was in front of you." Deserax looked at Mikaela and actually saw a small smile on her. Deserax decided not to say anything though. Once the two recoverd there breath, they looked at the house. Instead of a nice looking house, it looked like it was abandoned.

"Looks abandoned." Mikaela said to Deserax, who didn't answer. She looked around, but saw that he had gone into the house, with Kodiak right behind.

"Eager as ever..." Mikaela then motioned for Lucario to follow her into the house.

The houses interior was not a big one. It had a living room with a couch that looked like it could be pulled into a bed, a small coffee table, a broken computer, a kitchen, and a door presumably leading to the bathroom. Of course, it wasn't in the best condition. The couch/bed looked like a war zone. Some of the springs were sticking out and had a whole bunch of holes. The wooden coffee table looked cracked and rotted. The kitchen looked molded and rotted and just looked flat out horrid.

"Well... this place looks... interesting..." Mikaela commented.

"Very... Might as well look around any way..." Deserax went over to the couch/bed and sat right on a spring. He shot up holding his but.

"Yeaaaaa! Owww!"

Mikaela just shook her head. She searched the kitchen, but really didn't find anything of interest. Lucario helped Mikaela, and Kodiak went to the bathroom door. It was cracked, so Kodiak pushed opened the door the rest of the way, and wished he hadn't It looked so horrible that I can't even describe it in this sentence dear readers. Kodiak quickly found a way to shut the door, and looked a little green. Deserax, having found nothing sighed and leaned up against the back wall.

"Man, this place is a dump!" Deserax hit the wall with his elbow, and something suprising happened. The wall opened up behind him and Deserax fell in.

"Waaaaah!" Mikaela heard Deserax yell and ran over to the entrance. It was pitch black, so she couldn't see a thing.

"Deserax!"

-vvvvvvvvvvv-

I am so evil! Giving off a cliff hanger.

Kodiak: -Whimpers-

Me: Oh don't worry, Deserax will be fine. You all just have to wait and see how this turns out. See you all next time!


	9. Store house brawl!

Hello again! I'm back. Holiday things are rolling around so that's why I couldn't update sooner. Sorry, but here is another chapter!

-vvvvvvvvv-

Deserax was falling through the air in pitch blackness. He wouldn't have seen his hand jabbing his own eye. It felt like he was falling a thousand feet.

"Is this how it ends? Before it even begins?" Deserax's life flashed before his eyes. Not to many pictures flashed before his eyes, considering he hadn't done a lot. Right as Deserax was about to except his fate, he landed on a huge inflatable mattress. When he landed a massive cloud of dust erupted from it. Deserax just laid there, stunned by the fall. He saw his hat gently float down and land on his face. Deserax took the hat off of his face and then tried to get off of the dust mattress. He managed to do it, while coughing up a storm. His eyes watered from how much dust was now in the air.

"_What a fall!"_ Deserax looked up from were he fell, but couldn't see the top. Deserax thought for a moment before cupping his hands together.

"Mikaela!"

Up top, Mikaela was calling out for Deserax, but either he couldn't hear her or...

"No, he's not dead!" She looked at Lucario with a look of determination. "Use aura sight to see if he's down there please!" Lucario nodded and hummed. His vision revealed a faint source of aura from the bottom of the drop. He stopped humming but kept his eyes closed.

"_There is a faint aura coming from the bottom, but aura lingerers even after death. It's up to you if you you want to go-" _He was interrupted by the wall closing suddenly.

"Come on!" Mikaela was getting irratated. She started to look all over the wall to see if she could find the button to open the wall.

Deserax finally gave up shouting. It was obvious that she couldn't hear him. He finally decided to get a good look around him. The only thing he was able to see was part of the huge mattress and a door with a light at the end.

"Well, it's a start." Deserax started to walk down the dark hallway toward the light. It got brighter as he got closer, and soon he was at the light. He went through it and found himself in some kind of storage area. He started to look around. First thing he noticed was that the storage area was not in the best kind of condition. There was a computer was in the corner of the room with a cracked screen, but it looked like the computer could still work. There were various crates and everything all over. There was also a door that probably lead to another room, but he wanted to search the crates and boxes. Deserax went over to one of them and started to open them. First one he opened; Drugs. Second. Drugs. Almost every single box he opened had something illegal in them. From drugs, to huge guns, even some pokemon skin.

"These guys are SICK!" Deserax went back and closed all the boxes, eager to get out of there. Right as he was about to leave, he heard some noise coming from behind the door.

"_Crap, I forgot about the extra room!" _Deserax was looking around, panicking and trying to find a hiding spot. His eyes fell to under the desk of the computer and making the chair hide him. He rushed over to the computer and got under the desk, and made sure that the chair would be able to hide him. It was a big chair, so it looked like it would work. He got himself situated and not a moment to soon, because there was a shady looking man carrying a Growlithe, but his color seemed different from a normal one. Then it hit Deserax. This was a shiny Growlithe!

"_A shiny Growlithe! Cool!"_ Deserax was snapped out of his thought by a cabinet door slamming shut. Deserax managed to peer around the chair to see what the man had. He had some kind of board. He slammed the Growlithe down on to it, and Deserax winced. He hated to see a pokemon get treated to badly. The man then started to slip something out of his pocket, but the Growlithe tried to run away. The man easily held the poor pokemon in his grasp as he got another item out of a different pocket. The man slid it out and smiled as it went closer to the pokemon. Deserax stared in disbelief. The next thing that could be heard was a cackle of electricity, mixed in with the horrible sound of the Growlithe screaming in pain. Soon it's yells were silenced as it passed out. The man snickered and went back to getting something out of the first pocket. Deserax's eyes popped out of his head when he saw it was a switch blade. The man went closer to the Growlithe's neck. For Deserax, that was the last straw. Sure he didn't have Kodiak to help him out, but at least he could do something. Deserax leaned back against the desk, then launched his feet in front of him to propel the wheeled chair at the man. The man then jumped out of the way and looked at who did that. Then out came a young boy only about 14. Did that mean that the man wasn't going to try and kill him?

"_Nope."_ The man thought as Deserax crawled out.

"Kid, do you know what your doing?" The man asked. Deserax stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah I do! I'm stopping you from hurting this Growlithe any further!" Deserax sized up his opponent. For one, he had about a foot on Deserax, he looked a little stronger, and he had a knife.

"_Oh boy..."_ Deserax thought. The man just laughed.

"Do you really think you can take me on?"

"Yep!" Deserax then charged at the man, who lunged right at Deserax's head with the knife. The man slashed at Deserax's face, but Deserax side stepped the attack and sent a fist in the mans gut. The man doubled over, then got a knee in the face to land him on his but.

"Come on! A foot taller then me and I can still kick your butt?" The man spat out some blood and stood up.

"Kid has a death wish..." The man lunged at Deserax again. He slashed at Deserax's face again, but Deserax avoided that attack. However, he failed to see the right hook come to his face. The punch sent Deserax stumbling back, but he refused to back down. Deserax lunged at the man, who slashed at his face once again.

"_He's just going to side step it, then WHAM! I got him."_ Deserax instead of sidestepping the slash, ducked down and did a leg sweep on the man to make him fall on his back. Deserax jumped back and tried to jump right on the mans back, but the man caught his leg and threw him on the ground, effectively stunning him. Deserax rolled over on to his back, groaning in pain. The man spat out a little more blood and picked up Deserax off of the floor and held him by his shirt collar.

"Kid, you put up a good fight, but it ends here." The man put his blade up to Deserax's throat. "Die!" Right as he was about to put some force on the knife, he got hit with a force palm in the side. It sent the man to the ground quickly. Deserax fell onto his back, and looked up to see who saved him. He focused his vision and saw Lucario, Kodiak, and Mikaela. He saw Kodiak run up to Deserax to see if he was ok, and saw Mikaela and Lucario head over to the man.

Mikaela stepped on the mans chest.

"Now why would you go hurt a kid who's a foot smaller then you?"

"Go to hell!" The man spat.

"Now, that's not the way to talk to a person who has you beat."

"What makes you say that you little-" The man was cut off with Lucario lifting up the man by his shirt.

"This is why. Now, judging by the unconscious pokemon, and the various boxes that smell like blood, I say your working for some one. You going to tell me who."

"If I don't?" The man grunted out. Lucario glanced at Mikaela who gave a nod. Lucario then sent a force palm in the mans gut without letting go of his shirt. The man yelled out in pain then looked at Mikaela once more.

"That's what happens. Now tell me who you work for."

the man, not wanting to feel anymore pain, started to talk. "There is a whole group of us working all over Johto. The big boss lives somewhere, but I don't know were. The man I deliver pakages to, so he can give them to the big boss, lives some where in the second half of the region." The man was lying about the second part, but Mikaela didn't realize it. At least, not until the man passed out. Lucario let go of the mans shirt and let him fall to the ground. Mikaela went over to Deserax and stuck a hand out.

"Either you're really brave, or really stupid, because taking a man who's a foot taller then you is ridicules." Deserax grabbed the hand and got help pulling himself off the floor. As soon as Deserax recovered balance, he went over to the knocked out Growlithe.

"He doesn't look well." Mikaela commented as she walked over there.

"We need to get him to a pokemon center." Deserax then picked up the poor pokemon and held it in his arms. He was about to take off running, but then relized he had no idea how to get out of here.

"How are we going to get out?"

"Ri Ri Riolu!" Kodiak began to jump up and down and pointed back to were they fell from.

"_He says that while falling down here, he noticed a latter leading back up." _Deserax crouched down and patted Kodiak on the head.

"Nice job!" Deserax then motioned towards his head. "Climb on, but hang on tight!" Kodiak eargerly jumped on his head, while Deserax got out his back pack. He carefully put the Growlithe in the bag and zipped it up to were the Growlithe could still breath, but wouldn't fall out with excessive climbing or running. Once done, he put the bag back on him and turned to the door. He started to run off, then called back to Mikaela.

"Come on!"

Mikaela nodded and started running after Deserax. Lucario was close behind.

As the group left, a small beeping could be heard. It was coming from the mans belt. It was a small communicator, and it was on.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah. It looks like the old hidden were house is no longer up and running since our guy just got creamed."

"So what are we going to tell the boss?"

"You tell him!"

"Why?"

"You know the temper sir Bryant has, if he finds out, were DEAD!"

"If we don't tell him, and he finds out on his own, then we will be more dead!" One of the men sighed.

"Fine will tell him..." The communicator then clicked off due to low batteries.

-vvvvvvvvvvvvvv-

Sort of a smaller chapter this time around, but some plot develops! Along with introducing the villain! Sorry I didn't update sooner but with the holidays right around the corner, your family doesn't like you spending all the time you have on the computer. I'll update when I can, so till then, BAI! -waves furiously-


	10. What a lovely run!

Shadow7900: Woah, its like... a new world!

Mikaela: Yeah. A world you left with a dying pokemon.

Shadow7900: I- I don't know anything about that...

Mikaela: Sure you don't. Just hurry up and get on with the intro! People want to see the story!

Shadow7900: Fine. Sorry I havn't been able to update in a while. Life things. I'm working on resolving them though so I hope to be able to put more chapters for your reading pleasure! (And Also mine, for it is one more thing to do when I'm not bored.) Any way, STOREH TEIM!

The path of route 30. A route filled with sunshine, and bustling pokemon all over the place. This is one of the first routes a trainer takes in his adventure so surly the trainer must walk slowly to capture all of the wonderful scenery. Well not today. On this day we have a boy with a Lucario, a girl, and a Riolu running through the woods to try and save the life of a severely injured Growlithe.

Deserax jumped over a few up rooted branches in the ground and weaved through some low tree branches trying to get back to the fork in the road the small group say earlier. From the corner of his eye, Deserax saw a kid turn to him. Honestly he looked like a total stalker when he did. He suddenly jumped at Deserax, but Deserax grabbed the face of the young kid and threw him to the ground.

"Sorry, there is an emergency! Take 200 poke for my apology!" Deserax tossed out the 200 as he ran clearly more focused on saving the life of the poor pokemon in his bag. I mean, who wouldn't choose life over a battle? Only an insane person. Sadly Deserax could name a few. Deserax snapped out of his dream with Mikaela grabbing his shirt to stop him from running into a tree.

"You should probably pay more attention to the surroundings. You know, with an injured Pokemon and all."

"Right! I totally saw the tree." Deserax tried to play it off but it really didn't work out to well. Eager to get off the subject of his fail moment he turned to the path on the left instead of the right. "If I remember this was the path we didn't take right?"

"Ri!" Kodiak said from the top of Deserax's head. Deserax nodded and then reached around for his back pack. He needed to check up on the Growlithe. Another unfortunate thing to add to Deserax's list was his lack of potions and berries. Why didn't he think of getting supplies?

"Oh right. Really couldn't with him around." Deserax thought. He focused back to the Growlithe and checked it over a bit. Through the different colored fur of the pokemon Deserax saw some severe burn marks where the electrical item was held against Growlithe. As Deserax was checking the burn he saw the chest barley rising. It wasn't much better then when he first put it in his bag but if he didn't hurry up the Growlithe probably wouldn't wake up again. Deserax shuddered at the thought and then put his back pack on without the Growlithe in it this time.

"Keeping the Growlithe out?" Mikaela questioned.

"I think if its in the bag to much longer it will make things worse. Besides, if its in my arms, I can stop a lot of the bumping around. Now lets go before Growlithe gets worse!" Deserax took off and Mikaela was right behind. Getting a bit tired sitting on a head Kodiak jumped down and started running a long side Deserax. For a few moments of running everything was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as running through a forest with an injured pokemon can be. Sadly the peaceful time wasn't going to stay around for much longer because in front of Deserax came out a rather burly teenager about 18 from the looks of it. From behind came the exact same kid Deserax shoved away earlier.

"Perfect! That's the exact thing I wanted to happen!" Deserax shouted. Sarcasm just poring from the words.

"I really don't like the fact you shoved my little bro into the ground." He said. His voice was just as intimidating as his body was. It was really deep!

"Hey, I gave him 200 poke! Isn't that a fair trade? Besides. If you haven't noticed I'm kinda trying to save the life of a pokemon here!"

The 18 year old looked at the arms of Deserax and saw a Growlithe. Not any Growlithe, but a shiny one. "Have you caught that pokemon yet?"

Deserax got a bit confused when the question was asked but answered anyway. "No... why?"

"That will be your apology. That Growlithe."

"Are you freaking kidding me? There is no way your getting this! I've gotta save its life before I even DREAM of catching it!" Deserax was seriously upset. He had found another person who was more worried about the color instead of the life.

"Then I guess you're not going to get past me now are you?" The man said in a cocky tone.

"Watch me!" Deserax tried to run past the man but a red light came out of a pokeball that the man had hidden and out popped a Rampardos. It didn't look to happy even when it hit Deserax. Deserax was sent back quite a bit, all the way back to Mikaela and even a bit further back. The sad thing is Rampardos didn't even use full strength. Other wise Deserax could have found himself with a broken everything.

"Do you think your all big and bad just because you stand taller and have a tough pokemon?" Mikaela asked the large man.

"I don't think. I know. Care to prove me wrong sweet cheeks?" At that moment Deserax saw rage fill Mikaela's eyes, and man did it look scary.

"Sweet. What?" She said seething with rage. Lucario had long been in a defensive position just waiting for Mikaela's command. "Call. Me that. Again. I dare you!"

"Ooh, sweet cheeks has a temper!"

"Aura sphere!" Mikaela shouted out. A blue ball suddenly went flying at the Rampardos who quickly moved out of the way. The ball ended up hitting a tree and toppling it over proving the power behind it.

"If you want to play that way. Rampardos, Zen headbutt!" The pokemon followed the mans order and his head started to glow a bit. Without warning the Rampardos charged at Lucario, however Mikaela was ready.

"Detect!" Lucario swiftly moved out of the way of the Rampardos and left the pokemon a bit stunned on how fast he moved. Taking advantage of this Mikaela decided to finish it.

"Force Palm!" Lucario ran up to the Rampardos and stuck his hand to his side for a moment. Then he shot his hand forward and when he hit the pokemon a white blast came from his palm. Once the blast cleared the Rampardos was on the ground out cold.

"Super effective on your type of pokemon. Now. Get out of our way. Or perhaps you would like to see what a force palm to the face feels like?" The man quickly called back his pokemon and turned tail to run. The little boy was just stunned and stared at the Lucario. Lucario took one side glance at the boy and the boy quickly followed his older brother. Mikaela then turned around and went to Deserax to help him to his feet.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok but the Growlithe didn't like the bump that came with my landing. So we should... ya know. Probably run now?" Mikaela nodded and soon they were off running again. Surly when they got to the city the whole group would need a drink of water considering they have been running all day. The sun really didn't help that factor much but Deserax kept on going. His only thought process was to save the pokemon in his hands.

Shadow7900: Bam! There it is all set!

Deserax: Why do we run so much?

Shadow7900: 'Cause you haven't got a bike yet. Any way, to hopefully stop any kind of madness from not updating in a while, Here is a cuddely Riolu for you to huggle with!

Kodiak: :D

Shadow7900: Review people! 


	11. A history lesson

Shadow: Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Please tell me how you think the story is going, and any _constructive _ criticism would help me to get even better! If I get better, you all enjoy the story more, and that's what this leads back to. I wanna make a story you all enjoy. So, please read and review!

* * *

><p>In the few days that Deserax was on his journey, he had met a friend who had a Lucario, and most notable a Steelix who he thought wanted to rip his arms off. He had raced to an abandoned house, fell down god knows how many feet to get a face full of dust, and getting in a fight with a grown up. Now he was running once more to try and save the Growlithes life. Did I mention he ran a lot?<p>

Deserax along with his faithful companion Kodiak and Mikaela with her Riolu were busy running through the woods. It almost seemed like the woods would never end. They all ran, and they even ran through a mud puddle. Who knows why a mud puddle was there. Maybe the result of a water gun or something? It didn't bother any member of the group though. They just ran right through it. After all, they had more important things on there mind. They where so focused that they didn't notice something fall out of Deserax's bag. After the mud puddle came a light at the end of the tunnel. A clearing finally emerged. With it, came out running Deserax and his friends. Deserax Looked a head and saw a cave. From what he could see on the outside, it was pitch black. He doubted he would be able to see himself poking his own eye if he went in there. He thought the next town was past there, but Mikaela pointed to the left. In the distance was one of the buildings trainers went through to get to the towns. It was like the town security or something to that extent. Inside the building was just... nothing. It was a bland building. A few chairs here and there with a desk keeping the officer and Deserax separate. From the look he managed while running by the office was nothing to brag about. He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that though. They had finally made it to Violet city. Holding up to the name Violet, the first building he saw was the color violet. The next indication that they were officially in the town was a flock of Pidgey flying over head. Around that time was when the sun was starting to set, giving up a beautiful orange glow to the sky. Deserax would have loved to stand there and admire it for a little bit, but the Growlithe in his hand was more important.

While Deserax was focused on saving the Growlithe Mikaela was more focused on the sunset at the moment. While it was beautiful, she didn't have much time before she would turn into a Lucario. She didn't feel like revealing that to Deserax, let alone the entire world. The sooner they found the Pokemon center the sooner she could lock herself in her room for the night. Thankfully it was just one more block down. They all rushed rather quickly. Deserax being the fastest. Mikaela quietly wondered if Deserax would have kicked the door in. That is if they were not automatic doors. Deserax ran up to the nurse and set down the Growlithe obviously out of breath. Who wouldn't be after running all day? "Growlithe... shocks... dying... save it!" Deserax then started to fall suddenly. Thankfully Mikaela's reactions were spot on, and she caught the young boy. The nurse looked at Mikaela, wondering who she should tend to first.

"Get the Growlithe healed up first. We need two room keys though. Could you do that real quick?" Nurse Joy nodded and pulled out two room keys. She then grabbed the Growlithe and started muttering about its injuries. The chancy was close behind. Mikaela had her Lucario grab the keys and started to carry Deserax when she felt a pat on her leg. She looked down to see Kodiak looking like he was going to cry. Mikaela signaled for Kodiak to follow her, and explained what was wrong with Deserax on the way. "The only thing is wrong is fatigue. All he needs is some good rest, and maybe a certain Riolu to keep him company tonight." She smiled at the Riolu and took a key from Lucario. She opened the door to Deserax's room and gently set him on the bed. Its a good thing that she set him down when she did because she felt a tingle run through her. Soon she would be a Lucario. She quickly found a rag and went to the bathroom sink to dampen the cloth. With the now wet cloth, she folded it and set it on Deserax's head. She nodded to Kodiak quickly and ran into her room. She quickly locked the door and kicked off her shoes. She did it just in time because her feet were starting to change. Even though she and her Lucario were in a separate room from everyone else, she still ran to the bathroom to await the change. As always the second the sun vanished from view was the second she finished transforming. She had left the bathroom door open just a crack so she could get back to her bed. She wouldn't sleep much though. Every night she stayed up for most of the night trying to think of any possible way to reverse this. Nothing ever came to mind. Still, it helped to have something to try and think of.

One prominent thought in her mind was how the Growlithe was doing. She sighed. She couldn't go out there now that she was a Lucario could she? That's when she heard the faint humming sound coming from her Lucario. They couldn't check up on it at the moment. They where both Lucario, and that means they didn't have the best hands for using things like keys. Holding them would be fine. Using them is a different matter. With nothing else to do she turned on her side and stared at the wall. Hopefully she could get some kind of rest tonight.

There was good news and bad news. The good news was that she got some sleep! The bad news was that it was a rather bad sleep. Mikaela woke up on a flat and rather cold surface. She couldn't see much because a big overhead light was blinding her vision. She had to rely on what she could feel. Something flat and cold, leather straps holding her by her neck, wrists and ankles. That wasn't a good thing. The last thing she could remember was being in a comfy bed. Pretty sure it wasn't cold and hard either. She turned her head as best as she could and tried to get a good look of her surroundings. It didn't take long to gather that she was in a lab. A dead give away were the sharp and pointy needles in the corner. Nope. Nothing suspicious there. She started to squirm in her spot and realized that the leather straps were not done with care. After a few minutes of struggling, she was able to get one arm free. Then her head, and the rest of her body. She sat up and rubbed her wrist a little bit. Since she had to struggle so much, her wrist was a little red and Sore. Hopefully that would go away soon. That's when she heard a slam of the door.

She whirled around quickly to find some man in a lab coat, a twisted smile on his face that she felt only a true mad man could ever use properly. This smile would haunt her for a long time. Maybe for the rest of her life. "Oh my my my, what do we have here?" The man said in a malicious tone. He took a step toward Mikalea, and she quickly got off the table and backed up a little bit. As she was doing so, Mikaela noticed the mans eyes were cold, almost soulless. "Seems my... experiment went wrong. Tsk Tsk." He pulled out some sort of weapon, but it was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Something in her mind started giving off a warning signal. Almost as if something was wrong... "Guess I'll have to exterminate my experiment." If the man was sad, there was no trace whatsoever. As the man came closer, the poor girls mind kicked into overdrive. She tightened her leg muscles and got ready to tackle the man. Tackle him, run out the door, and home free. Or so she thought. She tried the tackle, but the man side stepped? That wasn't right... was it? Once again the pinging sensation came back. Not only did she miss her tackle, but she hit her head on the door. She fell to the ground with a thud, and in a dazed state. By the time she was able to get her bearings, the man was directly over her, ready to use the weapon to kill her. "No..." Mikaela said. The man raised the devise higher. "No! No!" She screamed. The man brought it down with great force. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Mikaela threw her self up and she looked around. She was sweating badly, but looked to be back in her room. It took her a moment, but she was able to realize she was in a pokemon center. She looked to the last seen location of the Lucario and saw him up in a defensive stance, ready to take on any threat. _"Are you alright?!" _Lucario said in a haste. Mikaela nodded and put her hand to her face. Hand? She looked in the room once more, and relized that it was daylight out side. Not a lot, but enough for the transformation to go away for now. "I-I'm fine. Let's see how that Growlithe is doing." Mikaela told her friend. She was eager to get of the subject. To put it as far away as possible. She sighed and got out of bed to start her day.

* * *

><p>Shadow: Tada! More history! Now we take a little more in depth look on Mikaela and why she has an awesome transformation-into-a-Lucario power. To her though, its not how we all would see it. Anyway, REVIEW people! Depending on the amount of reviews I get, the Growlithe will live, or die. -Evil laughter- So! Review to save the Growlithe! Later!<p> 


End file.
